


What This Might Be

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is surprised when he finds himself fantasizing about Cecil talking dirty to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a headcannon, but I absolutely had to write it, especially after I read some other Night Vale smut. You guys are filthy and I love it!

The first time Carlos met Cecil was at his first press conference. After Carlos had given his statement, Cecil had run up to him, then stopped as if unsure of what to do now that he’d made it within Carlos’ earshot. He was blushing profusely, but instead of the pink tinge Carlos suspected, Cecil’s skin took on a violet hue. To add to his strangeness, the radio host also possessed a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and his arms were covered in tattoos that seemed to pulse slowly. The guy was, however, pretty good-looking. Carlos had to give him that.

“H-hi,” Cecil stammered. “My name is Cecil Baldwin; I’m a host at Night Vale Community Radio.”

Something about Cecil’s voice made Carlos tingle in a strange way, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. “Hello, Mr. Baldwin, nice to meet you.”

“Oh, Cecil is fine,” the host insisted. 

“Okay, Cecil.” Carlos smiled and held out a hand. When Cecil took it, his violet blush darkened and a thin, leathery-looking tail peeked out from behind his shoulder and flicked, almost as if it was wagging, but more hypnotically. Alarm must have shown on Carlos’ face because Cecil’s expression became panicked. He broke away, hiding the tail and looking down. 

“I, uh, that’s just-”

“It’s fine, really. Do many other Night Vale residents have, ah, tails?”

“I don’t think so. Anyways, um, most of the people who have tails know how to keep them under c-control.” Cecil continued to stare at the floor. Even his third eye couldn’t meet Carlos’. 

“That’s interesting. Listen, it’s really great that I could talk to you. Having an in with the radio personality here would be good for my team if we ever need to get in contact with all of Night Vale at once.”

“Oh, well then, I can give you my number.” Cecil glanced around, then grabbed a card and a makeshift pen. He scribbled something on the card and handed it to Carlos. “That’s my card for the station. I put my cell number on the back, in case you need, um, anything…”

“Thanks, Cecil!” When Carlos said the host’s name, the tail reappeared again, just briefly. Cecil blushed even harder.

“Bye, then,” Cecil said.

“See ya!”

Cecil dashed away, but Carlos could’ve sworn he saw an excited smile from the other man as he fled.

-o0o-

At home that night, Carlos tuned in to hear Cecil’s broadcast. At the sound of the voice, he felt the same tingling he had before. It persisted this time, and Carlos realized that Cecil’s voice was turning him on. 

He shook his head. It couldn’t be. Carlos had never shown much of an interest in romance or sex, but his few forays into dating had all involved girls. He never thought that a deep, distinctly male voice could make him feel like this. 

Carlos turned the radio off. There was work to be done, and nothing, not even a strange but cute-looking radio host with an impossibly sexy voice should keep him from it.

-o0o-

A few days later, Carlos woke up with an erection. This wasn’t unheard of, but it didn’t happen to him that often. He shrugged and got up, wincing as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his sensitive cock. He stripped and stepped into his shower, sighing as the warm water ran down his body. One hand encircled his cock, the other moving slowly over his body before reaching down to fondle his balls. He pumped quickly, trying to get it over with as soon as possible- he had work to do.

Today was different than most days, though. As close as he got, Carlos just couldn’t bring himself over the edge. Until-

_That’s right, Carlos, come for me, you little slut._

Cecil’s voice sounded in his mind before he could stop it. It made Carlos come instantly and harder than he ever had by himself. 

The scientist decided that further experimentation might be needed.

-o0o-

That night, during Cecil’s radio show, Carlos sat back on his bed and let himself be swept away. He tried to listen at first, but soon he couldn’t concentrate on the words. He wriggled out of his jeans so he could palm his steadily-hardening dick. The broadcast faded away, replaced by Cecil’s imaginary voice in his head. 

“That’s right, Carlos,” it purred. “Touch yourself, slut. Take off those boxers for me.”

Carlos did as the voice asked, also taking off his shirt.

“Mmmm, you look so hot like that, touching yourself to my voice.” Carlos vaguely wondered how big his ego must be if his fantasy was telling him how hot he was, but that thought was pushed out of his mind as Cecil’s fabricated voice told him how much of a slut he was. 

“I want to do so many things to you, Carlos, want you to do so many things to me.” Carlos’ breath caught in his throat and his hips bucked up into his slowly pumping fist, searching for more intense contact. “I want to touch every part of you. I want to suck marks into your skin and tease your nipples until you’re begging for mercy. I want to feel you, hard, on my thigh. I want to taste your cock, Carlos. I want to suck you off and make you come all over my face. And I really, really want you to fuck me, Carlos. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight for a week.”

That did it. Carlos came harder, even, than he had that morning, thick, white ribbons splattering on his torso.

When Carlos came down, he realized that Cecil’s broadcast was over. He turned the radio off and grabbed some tissues from his bedside table to clean up. Afterwards, he thought about what had just happened.

Carlos had never seen himself with a guy before, but, then again, he’d never heard a voice like Cecil’s before. And, he had to admit, on first impression, he had found Cecil to be cute and endearing, despite his oddities. And Cecil was obviously interested, judging from his behavior the other day.

Whatever was between them, Carlos decided, might be able to blossom into something more. And he couldn’t wait to find out just what that was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, and I delivered.

Carlos's heart fluttered as he pressed the buttons on his phone. This was so incredibly out-of-character for him: he would be lying to so many people, not to mention misusing company property. But he had to admit- it was thrilling. More thrilling than when he'd seen Stan Lee at ComicCon. (It was just from the back, but still. Awesome.)

Cecil picked up on the second ring. "Hello, this is Cecil Palmer." Carlos had to suppress a groan at the voice.

"Hello, this is Carlos. The scientist. I'm calling for p-professional reasons."

"Oh, hi, Carlos!" Cecil sounded thrilled. "What do you need? I'm always happy to be of service!"

Carlos had to bite his lip for a moment, trying not to think about what types of services he wanted Cecil to perform. "I, ah, I'm working on a project. I was wondering if you could record some phrases for me."

Cecil chuckled. "Sounds like that's right up my alley. What exactly are you doing?"

"It's, uh, a plant study. Plants here in Night Vale are different than the ones I've seen before. I want to see how they respond to various tones and phrases. I..." He took a deep breath. "I'll warn you, some of the phrases are a little strange."

"Oh?" Cecil sounded a little worried.

"Yeah... I don't want you to be too concerned when you actually start recording, so I'll just tell you now... The phrases are, um, a little... sexual."

"Oh... Wow... I can, um, that's fine..."

"I can send you the phrases, or something, and you can tell me if you're uncomfortable with them."

"I think I'll be fine. Just tell me when you want me to record them!"

"Whenever you can come into the lab is fine." 

"How about this afternoon? I have some time before the broadcast starts." 

Carlos was momentarily startled. He didn't expect Cecil to be able to come so soon. "Sure, I guess, if you're ready for it. I'll be here."

"I guess I'll see you then!"

"Yep," Carlos replied lamely. His brain was fuzzy thinking that he'd soon be hearing Cecil say phrases he'd only imagined before. "See you then."

\--

Cecil came in a couple hours later. He looked quite a bit like he had the night they'd first met: same neatly tousled bleached hair, same pulsing tattoos, same hypnotically flicking tail. That purple blush was already making an appearance. "Hey," Cecil said breathlessly. "What's up?"

"Hi, Cecil. I've got the lab's recording equipment hooked up to my laptop. There's a, er, a script, I guess, over there. The phrases are... Well, like I said, they're kind of, um, intimate, so I can show you how it all works and leave you to it, if you want privacy."

"You can stick around, I guess. It's fine. It's all for science, right?"

Carlos blushed. He had to pretend like he was fiddling with some papers to hide it. "Yeah. Science."

"Then let's go!" Cecil grabbed the script and studied the phrases Carlos had given him. "Wow... Some of these plants like it kinky..." He laughed maybe a little too hardly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Some of those plants don't appreciate being judged on what they like," Carlos snapped back before he could stop himself. 

Fortunately, Cecil chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. You know what they'll like better than me, anyways. That's why you're the scientist."

"Yep." Carlos pressed a few buttons on the computer. "You should be all set up, now. Whenever you're ready."

Cecil took a few breaths, pushed up his glasses, and began.

\--

The recording session was probably the most surreal thing he'd experienced. (Except not really. Carlos had just moved to Night Vale, so everything was the most surreal thing he'd ever experienced.) He'd heard Cecil say his words- and say them with lust in his tone. The whole time, he was struggling to appear normal, and not like he was incredibly aroused. After they'd gone through all the phrases, Carlos shook Cecil's hand and thanked him. Cecil smiled, and Carlos noticed the tattoos on the arm of the hand he shook wriggling a little faster. 

"If you need anything else, just let me know!" Cecil called as he walked out of the lab.

 _Like I need you to fuck me over the lab table?_ Carlos thought.

"I will!" Carlos said.

Once he was sure Cecil had left, he set to work organizing what Cecil had said into a database of sound bites, and then into playlists, creating unique audio fantasies. Again, he had to suppress his sexual urges, seeing as he was still in the lab. His fun would start when he returned home. 

\--

In his bedroom, Carlos opened one of his new playlists and laid down on the bed. He palmed his cock- already a little hard after everything he'd been through today- as the playlist started. 

"You know what I want to do to you? I'd have you begging for mercy by the time I'm done with you. I want to hold you down while you suck me off. Yes, I'd like that. I'd hold your hair. I'd pull it- enough for it to hurt. I'd fuck your mouth, and you'd just have to take it, like the good little slut you are. You'd swallow everything I give you, wouldn't you? You'd love it. But I wouldn't come in your mouth. You're too eager for me to get inside you, aren't you? You'd beg me until I finally gave in and fucked you. You'd be shouting so loud the neighbors would hear, but you wouldn't care. You just want to feel my cock in your ass."

Carlos groaned and came, Cecil's recorded voice fading.

The experiment, he concluded, was a complete success.


End file.
